Love Is?
by mysterygirl159
Summary: Who knows a simple argument about love in a boring day could change your life? "So, Toph, what is love?"


It was such a tiring day, endless flying and practicing with a little battle here and there. The war just wouldn't rest. Sokka and Toph was sitting under a tree, utterly bored. Small camp fire was flickering a few feet away from them.

Toph had just begun joining the team and was surprised to feel the war's effect to the world. Being safely locked at home, she didn't even feel any impact of the a-hundred-year-war, except for all about his father ranting about losing clients in business or whatsoever.

So, Sokka and Toph had been left sitting in an awkward silence while Aang and Katara was out finding some fire woods and food for dinner. Well, it wasn't all bad because I'll tell you what: an awkward silence in a boring day is the beginning of the best duo in the world's friendship and even more...

Sokka sighed for the fiftieth time in the last half hour. He glanced at Toph who was making scribbles on earth. "I bet you're as bored as I am."

"You bet."

"Well, let's just talk," Sokka suggested.

"Gee, I was kinda hoping that you'd ask me to bark," Toph scribbled furiously.

"No, let's make it funny. Since you're new I'm telling you I'm the joker in this group. Believe it. Katara and Aang wouldn't have survived this far if it wasn't because of me." Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at the small fire, trying to find an inspiration. It seemed to click a moment later.

"So, Toph, what is love?" Sokka asked.

"It that some kind of bad joke?" Toph replied, uninterested.

"Come on! Just answer it!" Sokka pleaded with sudden enthusiasm.

Hands folded, Toph replied, "This is gonna sound stupid. Love is a very strong liking, may result in marriage. How does that?"

"You don't have to m-.. Oh! Wait a sec!" Sokka jumped up.

'What happen?" Toph asked, startled by Sokka's sudden reaction.

"Shh.." Sokka put his hand on Toph's mouth. "Do you like...?" Sokka reached to his pocket, "...peanuts?" he whispered in a mysterious tone while holding a peanut in his hand.

Toph shoved Sokka's hand away. "Haha.." she said, unimpressed. "Yes, I do."

"Brilliant! So we are here to attend Toph Beifong and 's wedding. Anyone who objects their wedding must speak now or forever hold their peace," Sokka announced.

No one even the frogs and crickets answered.

Sokka gave out a nervous laugh, "That was awkward."

"No, not really. I sure do love peanuts. HAHA!" Toph laughed a little too loud, then jumped up too. "So now I'm married?" She grabbed the peanut from Sokka and dramatically swallowed it. "I now proclaim myself single!" She burped satisfied. "That," she emphasized,"is love."

Before Sokka could scream hysterically in sight of a merciless murder that happened right in front of him - or scream hysterically of the eating of his last peanut - Katara came with her hands full of twigs.

"Sokka! Look at these twigs!" She screamed. "Don't they look lovely? They have a little fragrance on them." She threw some of the twigs in the fire but held one in her arms, smelling it. "Oh! It smells heavenly. I love it!"

Sokka and Toph raised their eyebrows. They seemed to have some sort of link in their minds as they said in unison, "then why don't you marry it?"

"Hahahahahahaha..!" Both friends laughed hysterically at their own thoughts. Katara in a wedding dress and a twig groom? Don't even ask.

"Good one Toph," Sokka said, ignoring Katara's what's-so-funny-look.

"You know what? We might just get along well," Sokka said, mid-laughing. "Any other definition? That eating part was scary!" he shuddered.

Holding her stomach, Toph replied, "I'll tell you one day."

* * *

*Chuckles*

"You remember now?" Sokka asked, teasing.

"Yea, I think I do," Toph replied, playing with her hair.

It was a peaceful night, out in the open. No romantic picnic basket, no carpets, no flowers, no candle lights. Just the two of them, shoulder to shoulder under a big old tree with bright city lights as their background.

"And now your answer is?" Sokka inquired.

"Eh?" Toph blushed.

Sokka turned Toph's face to his, "Love is..." he left the sentence hanging.

Toph bit her bottom lip," I still think love is a very strong liking, but it feels way more than that," she said, her eyes stared straight. "It's like when you care about someone more than you care about yourself," she added.

"I never knew that you're that sweet, Toph," Sokka chuckled, amused.

He tilted her head, revealing her stunning milky jade eyes.

"Oh? What is it, then? To you?" Toph raised her head higher in a challenging manner.

"Love is..."Sokka sang, moving his both his index fingers like a conductor.

"What?" Toph asked impatiently.

"You," he whispered softly in her ears and planted a loving kiss on her flushed cheek.

**Yey, another one shot! Thank you for reading. So, I'll just leave the judging to you guys. Bye for now! :)  
~~ MG**


End file.
